I Just Wanna Be Mad
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: Gaara and Kitty during one of their famous arguements. Using the song I Just Wanna Be Mad by Terri Clark. Again another story written with my best friend in it. sigh she's such a slave driver.


I Just Wanna Be Mad

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "I Just Wanna Be Mad" by Terri Clark.

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a present for my friend Kitty...again. So I hope you enjoy it and KITTY YOU OWE ME ONE!

Last night we went to bed not talkin,  
cause wed already said too muh.  
I faced the wall, you faced the window.  
Bound and determined not to touch

Kitty was laying in the bed with her arms crossed staring at the dark sandy wall. She could see her boyfriends shadow on the wall. She wanted to roll over and tell him that she loved him, but as far as she was concered they had already said enough four letter words and none of them had started with 'L'. Kitty felt the red-haired ninja shift slightly towards her. She hopped more to the side; the last thing she wanted right now as to touch him. She let out a small 'hmp' as she fell asleep.

Weve been married seven years now.  
Sometimes it feels like 21.  
Im still mad at you this mornin.  
Coffees ready if you want some.  
Ive been up since five, thinkin bout me and you.  
And Ive got to tell you the conclusion Ive come to.

Kitty awoke early the next morning; five a.m. to be exact. She didn't need to be at work for another two hours so she simply slipped out of bed, went down to the kitchen and started the coffe pot before stepping out into the balcony of their home. She took a deep breath of the hot, dry, sandy air. She and the Kazekage had been together for seven years but sometimes it felt like even longer. They had never offically gotten married and she was starting to think they never would. She let out a sigh as she watched the sun rise over the Hidden Sand Village. She had moved here to be with Gaara about a year after they started dating. She was still a Leaf ninja, wearing the head band and everything, she had simply been 'permantly' asigned to 'guard' the Kazakage and make sure everything was cool between the Sand and the Leaf.

She watched the sun rise before re-entering her home and hour and a half later. Gaara was sitting at the kitchen island reading the newspaper. Kitty took a deep breath before tossing her short brown hair out of her face and walked past the red-haired ninja acknowledging him only long enough to tell him that the coffe was ready if he wanted some.

Ill never leave, Ill never stray.  
My love for you will never change.   
But I aint ready to make up.  
Well get around to that.  
I think Im right, I think youre wrong.  
Ill probly give in before long.  
Please dont make me smile.  
I just wanna be mad for a while. 

Kitty went back upstairs and changed into her black ANBU outfit before heading back downstairs to find Gaara in the exact same position she had left him, minus the fact that he now had a coffee cup sitting in front of him. Gaara looked up from his paper when Kitty entered the room. "You going to work or to the strip club?" he asked teasingly. It had always been sort of a joke to them because her uniform was more on the revealing side. Kitty gave him a sideways glance before helping herself to some coffee.

Well, now you might as well forget it.  
Dont run your fingers through my hair.  
Yeah, thats right, Im bein stubborn.  
No, I dont wanna go back upstairs.  
Im gonna leave for work without a goodbye kiss.  
But as Im drivin off, just remember this.

Kitty leaned agaisnt the counter as she mentally went over the days work in her head. There was a big Jonin meeting before lunch, then she had to meet up with Temari for some training, after that she and Kankuro were going to guard repair men while they fixed the outter wall and then she'd probably have to send back reports to Konoha. Just another boring day in the life of a ANBU. It was days like this she wished she could go back to Konoha.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a warm presense behind her and the scraping of finger nails gently against her scalp. She bit back a moan as she indifferently smacked Gaara's hand away. "You're really stubborn you know that?" he said wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "I think you left my kunai pouch upstairs. Will you be a good girl and get it for me?"

"Your legs aren't broken, besides I'm going to be late." Kitty said brushing him off. She dogded his attempted good-bye kiss and headed for work. She let out a sigh as she jumped from roof-top to roof-top, it was going to be a long day.

Ill never leave, Ill never stray.  
My love for you will never change.  
But I aint ready to make up.  
Well get around to that.  
I think Im right, I think youre wrong.  
Ill probly give in before long.  
Please dont make me smile.  
I just wanna be mad for a while.

Gaara watched her leave. Damn she was gorgeous. He had been hoping that he could have apologized before Kitty left, but as usual she was hell-bent on staying mad. He'd never admit it but he always hated seeing her leave when she was mad, because he knew she didn't have to stay in the Sand Village. She could just keep walking right out the gate back to Konoha. It scared him shitless to think about losing her. He took at deep breath and put his fears aside. Kitty wouldn't leave like that. She was to tough to call it quits over a stupid fight. He sighed again before setting his hat on his head and walking slowly to his office. Something told him he wasn't going to get much work done today.

Ill never leave, Ill never stray.  
My love for you will never change.  
But I aint ready to make up.  
Well get around to that.  
I think Im right, I think youre wrong.  
Ill probly give in before long.  
Please dont make me smile.  
I just wanna be mad for a while.

I just wanna be mad for a while.  
I just wanna be mad for a while.  
I just wanna be mad for a while.

"Yeah, see ya later" Kitty said as she waved good-bye to Temari. They had met up and gone out to dinner together. It was now almost 10 o' clock. Kitty rubbed her eyes sleepily as she dragged herself up the front porch steps. She opened the door and threw off her shoes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gaara asked emerging from the kitchen.

"Don't start Gaara, it's been a long day and I don't feel like bullshitting" Kitty said walking past him to grab a soda out of the fridge. The last thing she wanted was a night of arguing, especially when she felt this crappy. "I wouldn't have to start if you'd come home around a decent time." He retorted folding his arms across is chest.

"Well excuse me Lord Kazekage" Kitty snapped back "I'll remember to report back to you before I do anything else sir. Forgive me for thinking for myself. I forgot doing something without your permission is as bad as rape and murder in this fucking village."

"I didn't say that."

"Might as well have. I don't know what's gotten into you latly. I swear, it's like you want me to just sit around the house and not think or do anything. If you want some dumb obeident bitch who doesn't have a brain and only does shit when you tell her to, I suggest you send me back to Konoha and find someone else."

"I don't want anyone like that Kitty. Will you just shut up and listen to me!?" Gaara growled stepping forward. "The only reason I ask where you're going all the time is becaues I don't want you to leave! Damn it every time I see you walk out that door I'm terrified you won't come back. Can't you understand that?"

Kitty started at him blankly for a moment. "Why would I leave Gaara-kun?" she asked softly stepping forward to embrace him. Gaara returned her hug tightly. He place one hand on the back of her head and buring his face in her hair. "There's nothing keeping you here Kitty. I'm just so paranoid. There are so few people I can truly trust and I try to keep the ones I can close. I trust you more than anyone, so I cling to you the tightest. I'm sorry I just don't want to lose you." He choked out.

"Shhhh, it's okay Gaara-kun." Kitty replied. "It's alright, I promise I'll won't leave. I love you too much to leave you." She stroked his hair gently as she felt warm tears falling on her shoulder. They stood there for along time; just holding one another. Finally, Gaara lifted Kitty up and took her upstairs to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed before settling himself beside her. "I love you Kitty-chan" he whispered kissing her gently.

"I love you too Gaara-kun" she replied kissing him back.

"Enough to marry me?" Gaara asked smirking. He loved the look on her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open slightly. She shot straight up out of bed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!" She screamed in shock.

"Shhh, Kitty, your going to wake the neighbors again. "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT THE NEIGHBORS! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She yelled leaning forward to look at Gaara in the face. Gaara smiled and softly took her chin into his hand. "I said 'Do you love me enough to marry me?'"

"Oh yes Gaara-kun!" Kitty exclaimed tackling him in a hug. She wasn't the crying type and she thought that if this moment ever came she wouldn't cry. She was wrong. Tears of happyness were flowing freely down her face and for once in her life she wasn't ashamed of it.

"I love you Gaara-kun"

"I love you too Kitty-chan"

A/n: Sorry if the spelling totally sucks. My spell checker is being faggish. So anyway, please read and review! 


End file.
